


The Will to Win

by Morgause The Enchantress (futuregoogleceo)



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rivalry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuregoogleceo/pseuds/Morgause%20The%20Enchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More powerful than even the fear of death itself is the will to win</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Will to Win

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into gay erotica. Please be gentle.

James Hunt couldn't let this stand. Not again. Not to the German. He had him. There was only one turn left. He had him. And then he lost. Again. James was fuming. Fury was boiling within him. He was going to find Lauda, give him a piece of his mind.

"Where is he?!"

"Who?"

"I'm not in the mood. Where. Is. He?!"

"In the garage, checking on the car like he always does."

James stormed away. He smashed through the door to the Ferrari garage.

"Lauda! Where are you, you little German bastard?"

Niki Lauda didn't even flinch. James was a hothead, but he wasn't a threat.

"I'm Austrian. Not German. What's the problem, Hunt? Did you come here for a lesson on maintenance?"

"Leave us", James growled through clenched teeth.

The mechanics looked to their boss, unsure of what to do.

"You can go. He is harmless. We are finished here anyway. Make sure to adjust the suspension on the rear left wheel. It was tight all the way down the stretch and my ass felt ever bump in the road."

The mechanics looked relieved that he let them go. It was almost like they hated being in the room with him as much as James did.

"So what is it you want, Hunt?"

"You CHEATER! I had you, all the way to that last turn. There was no way for you to get around me. I’ll have you disqualified!" James didn't even realize he was screaming until he felt the echo in the garage.

The German was unfazed. He barely even looked up. Slowly, though, he got up off the floor and started sauntering towards James.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself? You, you bloody prick."

James grew unsteady. This was not how it was supposed to go. He wanted a shouting match, something to let all the anger out. He wanted to rattle this German asshole. But, he got nothing back. The bastard just kept getting closer. He walked right up to James. They were now just inches apart. Slowly, he raised his head and looked into James' eyes. All the anger James felt was flushed out. He had never seen Niki like this. He was used to a cold, calculating looking. Always thinking of the odds. Always figuring out all the possibility. But now, there was an intensity in his gaze. A fire burned behind those eye.

Suddenly, he left cheek felt cold. The back of Niki's right hand was grazing over his stubble.

"What are you doing?" James asked. His voice cracking half way through.

Niki didn't answer. He slowly moved his hand over and brushed a finger over James' lips. With his left, he pulled James closer. He raised his chin just a little higher, and in the softest, almost unnoticeable way, their lips met.

James was shocked. It was as if a bolt of lightning hit him. He couldn't pull away. None of this was making sense, but somehow it felt more right than anything he had ever felt before. A warm glow was spreading from his center to his extremities. For a moment, panic set in. But then it was gone. Gone and replaced by the strongest of impulses. James cupped Niki's face with his large, powerful hands and melted into the kiss. Their lips moved in a slow, hypnotic, seductive dance to a beat only they could hear. The beat gradually intensified, more and more with every passing second, drowning out the surroundings and leaving them only with each other.

They parted, but only for an instance. The urge to keep going was too strong. They reconnected. This time wildly, recklessly. They moved about the garage, unable to stay in one place for more than a moment. Passion flowed between them. They couldn't stop. James slid his hands up and down Niki's back. He stumbled over the zipper to Niki's suit and, throwing caution to the wind, began to pull it down. He felt his own driving suit coming loose. They undressed each other smoothly, gracefully, like they have done it hundreds of times before. Practiced lovers. With their suits on the floor, they separated once again.

James took a step back. Up until this moment, James never thought of Niki under the coveralls. He was just as every bit as impressive as James. When did he find the time? Between the garage, the track, and the ridiculous amount of time he spent with those schematics. It didn't matter. Niki Lauda was magnificent.

They stood motionless for a few moments, marveling at each other's physiques. Something was pulling them together, a thread that tensed stronger and stronger every moment they were apart. Niki reached out first, placing his coarse, callused hands over James' hips. A new sensation. James wanted to feel Niki's skin, his warmth. He placed his hands on Niki's chest, spreading his fingers as far as he could just so he could feel more of him. James began rubbing Niki's chest, small motions back and forth. Slowly, he started making his way downward. First towards Niki's stomach, feeling every perfectly chiseled ripple of his abs. Then over his pelvis, and finally he reached what he was looking for. He wrapped his fingers around Niki's hard, throbbing cock causing a soft moan to escape Niki's lips.

James suddenly felt in control. He was going to call the shots. He started stroking Niki, making sure to go all the way up and down his shaft. Long, deliberate movements. All the while thinking what it would feel like to have Niki inside him. He was so engrossed in his actions that he didn't even notice the grin on Niki's face. Niki was thinking the same thing. Abruptly, he stopped James' hand, turned him around and pushed him forward. James was not in control.

James couldn't keep his balance, and stumbled forward right onto the car. The hood of Niki's Ferrari was cold against his bare chest; the race ended hours ago. He resisted the urge to get up. He knew exactly where this was going. He could hear Niki's bare footsteps against the concrete floor. There was a series of clanks as Niki fished for something in one of the tool chests. More footsteps. He felt a firm hand grip his ass. Then a warm, gentle fingertip began to massage his anus, spreading something cold and slippery. James tensed up. Niki took his time. He went about it calmly, slowly, allowing James to become familiar with the sensation, comfortable, and before long perfectly relaxed.

James drew a sharp breath as Niki pushed his finger inside. It slipped in with hardly any resistance. Penetration. James moaned, involuntarily, ever so softly with every twist of Niki's hand. Soon, one finger became two. James bit his lower lip. A part of him didn't want Niki to know how much he was enjoying this. Niki suddenly withdrew. But before James could react, before he could even turn around to look, he felt a new kind of pressure. Something different was pressing up against him. Niki was easing himself inside James, purposefully. First, just the tip. Then a bit more. And a bit more. Until finally, he was all the way in. He paused for a moment, and slowly backed out, and then in once again.

A shudder went through James. He had tried everything he could think of to get a sense of normality. The booze, the drugs, the women, none of it worked. They were all just a temporary fix. But this, this was different. James has never felt so relieved, so relaxed at losing control. He, he loved it. He loved being filled like that. He loved Niki's thighs smacking against his. He loved the way Niki nibbled on his ear. He even loved the whispers in German that he could not understand. He loved it all.

Every thrust was precise, efficient, perfectly controlled, like the pistons on Niki's finely tuned Ferrari; a true embodiment of Niki. Yet somehow he was tender, gentle, almost loving. James enjoyed every bit. Every inch. Every touch. Every thrust. Every sensation across his skin. Every moment of a pleasure so pure he could barely contain himself. In fact he couldn't, not for much longer. Not any longer. He was going to explode. Just one more thrust, and ... and. Time ground to a halt. And then it all happened at once. James groaned, loudly, like an animal, untamed. And he burst. An uncontrollable stream. A blotch of white across the great red Ferrari canvas. Niki gripped him, tighter than before, digging his nails into James' skin. He felt a sudden warmth fill him up inside, and Niki collapse onto him.

Unable to steady themselves, they slid off the car and onto the floor. They lay there on the garage floor, sweaty, tired, spent, trying to catch their breath. Every muscle in James' body ached, but he was enjoying that, too. Minutes passed in silence, maybe more.

"Hunt?"

"Yes, Niki?", James replied, barely recognizing his own voice.

"Get the fuck out of my garage."


End file.
